


打湿

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307
Kudos: 38





	打湿

【内容不全 请移步LOFTER同ID】

何九华的味道比想象中好，明明喝着同样的水，何九华尝起来就有种微微的涩和甜。更甜的是他没有抗拒，哪怕尚九熙的手已经松开他的肩膀，他也没躲开这突如其来的吻。于是尚九熙伸手扣住他的脑后加深了这一吻。

开始是意外，但现在你比意外要美好得多。

尚九熙急迫地扫荡着何九华的唇舌，仿佛稍一松开何九华就会理智回炉把自己推开。所幸何九华温和地包容了他，就像在台上一直以来的引导和纵容。

何九华裸露在外的肌肤都是凉的，搁在尚九熙肩上的手，顶在尚九熙腿前的膝，还有不知什么时候踩在尚九熙脚背上的两只脚。冷与热的温度互相传递，尚九熙觉得每一寸接近何九华的肌肤都鲜明地具有了强烈的存在感。

把何九华摁在床上的时候，尚九熙微微有些眩晕，因为眼前的一切都太不真实。可是何九华一句话就把他拽回了现实。

何九华说：“你轻点，我不是那……吃过见过的。”

温存的吻落在何九华唇上，尚九熙说：“健哥，我疼呵你。”

往日都是你照顾我，今儿我也哄你一回。

蔽体的衣物沿着身体的线条被剥下来，肌肤直接相贴。两个人身量相仿，身体当中被唤醒的性器也旗鼓相当地挨蹭在一起，赤裸着把那些无法宣之于口的欲望用最原始的方式表达给对方。

何九华有些胆怯，可他表达胆怯的方式居然是把自己往尚九熙身上缠，两条细长的腿交叠着夹住尚九熙的右腿，手还要抓着尚九熙的小臂，带着点湿意的眼睛盯着他不放。

尚九熙被他的粘人劲儿勾得心里软成棉花，带着何九华的手往下让他去摸自己。何九华的手冰凉地攥着两根贴在一起的火热，两个人都忍不住倒吸凉气。尚九熙胆子大起来，伸手去揉何九华的屁股：“健哥，你喜欢我吗？”

“我”字上咬得狠，更何况何九华手里还握着小九熙，这句“喜欢我”听起来流氓得很。偏偏何九华能纵容他，脸上一直红到耳尖，却还是答他：“喜欢……”

这样信任到近乎柔顺的何九华让尚九熙忘了要留存温柔，拽着何九华的腿往一侧推起，手指去摸索中间隐藏起来的隐秘入口。

毕竟还是缺乏润滑，后穴的异物感让何九华微微皱起眉头，尚九熙感受到他的不适，低头啃住了何九华乳尖。敏感的胸前被湿热的口腔包裹吮吸，酥麻的快感和被占有的满足让何九华重新软了身子。何九华低声喊着尚九熙，得到身前人眼神凶狠的一个抬眸。

尚九熙眼里的占有欲让何九华心里得意又满足，他攥着尚九熙的阴茎小幅度地套弄，微微凑近告诉他：“床头柜里……有套……”

尚九熙直起身子，居高临下的压迫感让何九华不由自主地转过了头。尚九熙拉开床头柜抽屉，单手捏开那盒拆了包装的杜蕾斯，倒了一个在手心，扫了一眼，又拎出来一罐维生素E。

尚九熙把那个套塞进何九华手里，诱哄似的说道：“健哥，健哥你帮我……”

何九华用牙咬着包装的一角撕开，半透明的小圆圈落在唇间。何九华含着那东西冲尚九熙笑，撑起身子把尚九熙推坐在床上，随即趴下身去。

温热的口腔隔着薄薄一层橡胶逐渐包裹了下身，尚九熙爽得仰了头发出舒适的喟叹，急迫地往嘴里塞了一把维生素E胶囊在牙齿间咬破，接了一手亮晶晶的油脂。

何九华被他按着后背压在胯间，口腔能够容纳的长度有限，好在尚九熙并未强迫他，他便用手帮着展开避孕套推到根部，忽然感受到身后探入了柔滑的触感，进一步扩张的压迫感让他忍不住微微瑟缩。

尚九熙吐掉嘴里的胶囊壳子，手指顺着他的脊梁安抚，压着嗓音哄他：“没事儿的健哥，健哥你也喜欢这样是不是？你后面的小嘴儿嘬着我的手呢，三根手指头都喂不饱你……”

何九华跪在他腿间，嗓子里发出低低的抗议的哼唧，尚九熙托着他腋下把他拉起来，让他面对面坐在自己腿上。身子展开了些，后穴里的手指存在感更强，在身体里一进一出的感觉异常鲜明。何九华身子发软，呼吸急促地把自己挂在尚九熙身上。

带着点绵软鼻音的呼吸喷在耳边，柔嫩后穴蠕动着推挤着自己的手指，尚九熙再也按捺不住，把手指拔出来，按着人坐到了自己挺立的阴茎上。

和手指不一样的粗大冲开穴口，强烈的压迫感让何九华不由得撑着身子往后躲。

尚九熙手虚托着何九华的屁股，没有使力，只喊了一声“健哥”。

何九华从睫毛底下定定看了他一眼，桃花眼里一片潋滟波光。

尚九熙被他看得心里发痒，凑近他又喊了一声“健哥”。

他也不知自己哪里来的自信，可是他就是有把握，何九华对他的纵容不止在台上。

何九华便又软了身子，就着尚九熙的手缓缓往下坐。初经人事的甬道即使经过了扩张也是太过紧窒，一寸寸吞没硬挺的柱身。终于吞没到底的时候，两个人都忍不住发出了叹息。

尚九熙揉着何九华绷紧的腰身，不敢动作，只轻轻啜吻着何九华的嘴唇，顺着他低下的头衔住了他的耳朵，把耳垂含在唇间咂吮。何九华的身子随着他喷在耳中的呼吸一抖一抖，尚九熙嘴角挂起笑，忽然用他台上装可爱的声音黏糊糊地喊了一声“何九华”。

三个字裹着热气钻进何九华耳朵里，尚九熙看见他耳下细密地起了一小片鸡皮疙瘩，立起一片细软的绒毛。

嗤嗤的笑声喷在耳畔，何九华手伸进尚九熙脑后的头发里，好气又好笑：“尚九熙你几岁？”

尚九熙自得其乐，故意用奶唧唧的声音答他：“比你小一岁呀~”

何九华“噢”了一声，笑道：“还是喝水都会洒的年纪啊……”

眼前一阵天旋地转，后背陷进床里，何九华刚想说话，方才动作间微微退出的性器猛地一插到底，把他嘴边的话激得变了调。尚九熙自上而下地看着他：“洒水？没有。还是我哥水多。”

何九华想笑他强词夺理，可是粗大的阴茎又破开紧紧包裹的肉壁顶到深处，隐藏的前列腺猛地被性器的凸起摩擦，何九华不由得眼神涣散，软着声音叫了出来。尚九熙不急不慢地顶弄着，没有节奏和规律，每次都赶在何九华找回神智要开口的边缘给他一记狠的，没几下何九华就受不了了，两条胳膊求饶地去勾尚九熙的脖子，撅着嘴要他亲。

尚九熙低头给了他一个近乎粗暴的吻，舌头搅弄着他的口腔，恨不得掠夺走他口中每一寸空气。窒息带来的快感让何九华进一步地打开自己，迎合着尚九熙的进攻。

尚九熙在他的配合下找到了自己的节奏，一下深过一下操得带劲，两人的结合处被润滑和淫靡的分泌物弄得泥泞不堪，湿哒哒一片。何九华被他操得浑身发软，香艳的呻吟再也忍不住，随着他的用力嗯嗯啊啊地叫，混杂着肉体的撞击声和黏腻的水声，听得尚九熙头皮发麻。

“九熙…九熙、我不行了…啊九熙……”

尚九熙猛地加快了速度，手探过去攥住何九华挺立的阴茎，拇指压住了出口。无视身下人突如其来的挣扎，尚九熙一边挺腰撞碎身下人最后的神智，一边非要让他回答自己：“健哥，健哥，叫我什么？”

“九熙…尚老师……啊你放开、我要……嗯……”

身下人的挣扎求饶带了哭腔，尚九熙却没有心软的意思，凑近了挨挨蹭蹭：“健哥，叫我，叫对了就给你。”

何九华睁开没有焦点的眸子，被身体里汹涌澎湃的快感冲得眼睛都要往上翻起，在尚九熙的手里无助地耸着身子，终于找到了尚九熙要的那个答案：“我要你、文博儿……”

眼前白光闪过，伴着何九华短促的尖叫，精液射在两人小腹之间。何九华整个人颤抖着仰在床上，细长脖颈朝前仰起，两道锁骨像要刺破肌肤一般凸显在肩膀前。高潮后的的后穴紧紧绞着，尚九熙深吸一口气狠狠抽插几下，也交代在他身体里。

两个人都大汗淋漓，尚九熙爱出汗，尤其湿淋淋的。何九华无力地瘫在床上，还有些涣散的眼神转过来专注地看着他。

尚九熙好像第一次看懂了何九华看他的眼神，低下头再去吻他。

“……尚老师。”

“嗯。”

“咱往后别说《五行诗》了成么？”

“……行。”


End file.
